The present invention relates to a data transmitting system in which data to be processed is transferred from a client device to another device which has a function of processing the data.
A network printing environment which enables a client computer to print out documents on one of printers connected to a network is widely known. In such a network environment, the client computer searches for the printers and sends printing data to the one of the printers according to a certain protocol such as TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol).
Japanese Provisional Publication No. 2001-282488 discloses a network system in which a computer searches for printers connected to a network and sends printing data to one of the printers selected by a user.
However, to use one of the printers on the above mentioned network printing environment, the user of the client computer is required to register IP addresses of the printers connected to the network so as to print out documents on one of the printers. It is very burdensome for the user to conduct such a setting up procedure of the IP address so as to print out documents.
If a user who connects the user's computer to a network for the first time does not know IP addresses of printers connected the network, the user can not use the printers.